


we can talk it so good (we can make it so divine)

by Olemonade



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, anyway, are the best, i became really hungry while writing this, vivi is mentioned very briefly, we all know convenience stores at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemonade/pseuds/Olemonade
Summary: weird night meetings in a convenience store





	we can talk it so good (we can make it so divine)

**Author's Note:**

> heard there was a lack of lipseul fic by someone on twt, so i'm coming here to save the day (or night) for like however long it takes you to read the fic. if my writing sucks, i apologise, but either way i hope you have fun reading this!
> 
> title is from lorde - ribs

Haseul is _exhausted_. She’s been up all night studying and finishing off her assignments, because of course she had decided to for some ungodly reason leave them till the last minute. Rushing through 2000 word essays was not her favourite way to pass the time, mind you, usually this would have never happened, but Vivi had kept dragging her out and so her work was never finished.

 

Now it’s 3am and she’s in a convenience store right around the corner, the white blinding light burning her eyes and the eeriness of the empty aisles is making her imagination run wild with random boogie monsters in her peripheral vision. At night time this seems like a place no one would ever notice if you were eaten in, Haseul shivered just thinking of it.

 

She approaches the snack aisle with determination, but also dragging her feet until she notices another person walking towards it. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who had a sudden urge for snacks. Just in case, Haseul speeds up and spots her favourite cup ramen that she had been looking for. Happily she goes to grab it only for it to be grabbed by someone else too.

 

The hand holding the instant ramen cup is dainty and pale and as her eyes move across to the person who was not allowing her wishes to be fulfilled, she’s greeted by a girl around what seems to be her age, with long brown hair and wow either Haseul is really sleep deprived or this girl is the most gorgeous woman she’s seen in her life.

 

“Let go of my ramen.”

 

Scratch that, who cares if she looks like a goddess, Haseul hates her.

 

Haseul gapes, “Your ramen? Are you kidding me, I grabbed it first!” and tugs at the cup, but it stays in place held by the thief.

 

“No, I did. My hand touched it first. Come on give me the ramen, don’t be rude.”

 

She sputters, how dare this girl call _her_ rude when she was the one who saw and grabbed the ramen first, “Excuse me? You’re the rude one. This is my favourite ramen, go take another one.”

 

Haseul tugs on it again and her enemy glares at her, doing the same. Not expecting it, she’s dragged forward by the force and she hears the girl snort in amusement. This was supposed to be just a simple grab, buy, eat, go home situation but now she was stuck in a tug of war with a complete stranger.

 

“There’s no other left, besides this is my favourite too so you’re just gonna have to deal and give me it.” the girl smirked and loosened her grip on the cup, making Haseul relax slightly. As soon as she did that though, the other girl ripped it out of her hands and held it up, laughing.

 

“You lose.”

 

Haseul stared in disbelief at what had just happened and looked at her hands, then back at the girl who was holding the cup ramen up and staring at her in superiority. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all, Haseul wailed in her mind. What was she going to eat now?

 

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, “Fine, you look way too pitiful standing there pouting like that almost as if you’re about to cry.” she put her arm down and held it out to Haseul, “so you can have it or whatever.”

 

Well, that was unexpected, but Haseul gladly snatched it out of her hands and smiled, “So you do have a heart then, thanks.”

 

A gasp escaped the girl’s mouth and she looked dumbfounded at what Haseul had just said, almost as if she had never heard that in her life. It took her a few seconds, but the girl composed herself and put her nose up in the air, “It’s just a simple act of kindness, you should try it some time.”

 

Haseul giggled, amused at the other girl’s actions. She was kind of cute when trying to look not offended. She chanced a glance at the shelves and saw that there really was no more of her favourite ramen cups. A slight frown marred her features and she saw the girl was about to walk away, so Haseul spoke up quickly, “Wait! We can share, I mean if you want.” she finished lamely, looking away slightly embarrassed.

 

“Wait really?” she heard and Haseul looked back at the girl only to step away, surprised as her face was right next to hers with a big grin on it. Haseul blinked, confused whether she was hallucinating or not, because this was an entirely different person to the one that she just had a battle with. It’s like she did a complete 180.

 

“Yes…” Haseul uncertainly said, unsure if this was a good idea, but also she really wanted to have that smile aimed at her forever, so her confidence grew, “Yes. Come on, we can have half half. I’m Haseul by the way.”

 

“Jungeun and you’re a life-saver. I’m really hungry and craving the ramen, so even if it’s half i’ll gladly take it. Sorry about earlier, I get protective about food.”

 

Jungeun rambled on as she followed Haseul and watched as the other paid for the ramen, “Wait, I’ll pay for my half of it” she moved to stop Haseul, but the girl dodged out of the way and stuck of her tongue teasingly in her direction.

 

She pouted, owing people sucked and even if it was just for half a ramen cup it was still something she had to adhere to! Her moral code of never being in debt couldn’t be broken otherwise it would end up terribly, or so Jungeun tried to convince herself.

 

Jungeun watched as Haseul tipped back and forth on the balls of her feet as the ramen heated up. She was really pretty, her hair was tied up as much as she could manage with a bob cut and her clothes seemed really comfortable. It kind of made Jungeun want to hug her and as she realised what she thought, a blush appeared on her face, it was way too late at night to get a crush on someone who she met just minutes ago, even if they were really pretty.

This night was kind of weird, she first fought with a stranger over a ramen cup and now that very same person was coming over with the ramen in her hands and two chopsticks so they could share it with each other. Jungeun had never done that before even with her friends, so this was definitely something that would stay in her memory.

 

“You know, I didn’t think of it earlier, but this is going to be kinda awkward considering we don’t know each other.” Haseul spoke up as she sat down next to Jungeun, placing the steaming cup on the counter in front of them.

 

They both inhaled and gulped, drool forming at the smell. Haseul’s stomach grumbled and Jungeun’s followed soon after, making them burst into laughter.

 

“No time like the present to get to know each other then, huh?” Jungeun said with a smile and nudge to the other girl, as they got ready to eat the ramen.

 

While this was nothing what either of the girls expected when they came to buy some ramen, it seemed like neither was regretting it and as they ate the ramen slowly, savouring the taste - they got to know each other.

 

If someone passed the store, they would have just thought that the two happily chatting away girls in the brightly lit eating area were close friends or a couple, as there were both shared glances and secret ones as they both admired the other’s features. Never would they have thought that it was just two strangers who had met each other no less than 10 minutes ago.

 

Who knows, maybe those same strangers would eventually become really close friends, but for now all they shared was a weird connection in a convenience store tucked away in their own little corner of the world.


End file.
